


Tides

by Zygella



Series: Diamond Visits [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, more diamond content for yall hungry asses....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 02:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zygella/pseuds/Zygella
Summary: Blue holds a precious life in her arms that she would fight death itself to protect and keep with her.





	Tides

**Author's Note:**

> AIGHT. BEFORE YOU START. I highly suggest you look up 'Cursedsnake - Tides' on Youtube or Soundcloud and listen to that song while you read this. If you didn't know, I'm a very... musical and in sync person when it comes to expressing myself. Heck, I have a Soundcloud myself because I make music myself! I'm even getting FL Studios for my 18th birthday in a few months. So. Everything in this piece goes so much better with that song playing in the background.... And yes, I'll do these types of writings for Yellow and White too.
> 
> They'll all be CursedSnake tracks though... that man really inspired me to start making music

Dead of night moonlight, sat relaxing by the shore. The tide lapped gently at the glowing sand, moon above shining brightly its light onto all creatures of the Earth in its range. There sat a blue figure crossed-legged and slightly hunched, in her lap was a small, gem-human boy. Asleep under the stars, she held him safe in her presence. Yet at the same time, his presence held her safe as well. The boy was a special little thing; that couldn’t be denied. The blue figure would protect him to the end of days. The end of his days…

 

She watched unmoving, unblinking at the serene waters that spanned miles upon miles into the nothingness of the horizon. His end of says… stars, that couldn’t be avoided forever. As much as he was a gem, he was still part human. He couldn’t live forever like this… at some point in the future, his human half would rot and decay into oblivion. The gem in him would be all that was left. White Diamond had once told her of the power that half of him held, but also, the emotions and personality it lacked. His human side was so important to who he was. When it eventually was gone, they would be left with just a shell of the boy they all held dear. They would lose Pink’s precious son.

 

An immobilizing blue aura began to radiate from the blue figure. Posture fixed, she sat straight, a blue diamond sat gleaming on her chest above starlight hair. A gentle finger stroked through the boy’s hair as he slept, his own hands gripping her robes in an unconscious grab for warmth and comfort. He was still content, told by the slight smile upon his face. The moon illuminated the pair in a gentle, glowing light, as if to say they two were the most important things the celestial body was in range of. And perhaps, the figure in blue would agree with that assessment of the life she cradled.

 

The blue aura continued to filter out from her body, yet she managed not to let it affect Steven. He deserved every bit of rest he could get from now on. He’d saved two planets in his short lifetime in this universe. He deserved to have a normal life from now on. She supposed that that wishful thinking wouldn’t come true 100% solidly, but it was her belief, shared by many others.

 

The ocean, moon, stars, and breeze all danced around her in a pristine routine of calm bliss. They were singing to her, only in a way the most observant could listen. A gentle, ambient wave of relaxation. The real world, at this time of rest, meant nothing. Its consequences meant nothing. Space kept them cradled in a soft void of inky darkness, lit by the stars that twinkled with wonder and time passing by. How many of those stars had she passed by in her eons of existence, that the boy in her lap would never dream to see in a million years? How many years did he have on his side left? At which stellar constellation would his spirit rest when his time came?

 

Life… it was beautiful, and cruel. To give them such precious things, only to take them away when they never deserved it. Pink, she had been the beginning. And sometime in the future, a future Blue Diamond dare not think about, Steven would be the end. What point to life would there be when both of them no longer existed? What was the point?

 

Shimmering tears welled at the bottom of her giant, deep blue eyes. She couldn’t bare to go through such a thing again. But the way of the universe had taught her that she didn’t have a choice in the matter. The humans were so fragile, so temporary. Why would Pink ever have taken such a liking to these creatures? Knowing they would leave her behind all the time, and it would hurt, so much? It wasn’t fair. None of this was fair.

 

The breeze in her hair gently slowed to almost nothing, its whispers doing what it could to try and reason with her. To tell her everything happened for a reason. She didn’t want this to happen, no matter the reason. She never wanted to let go of what life had given her now. She would fight with every fibre of her being to keep it. No matter the consequence.

 

But of course, she would always lose. No matter what. And she’d be left with another gaping hole in her heart, another aching pit in her chest. She was… ashamed to recognize that last time, when she so strongly believed Pink had been shattered, that she considered that same fate for herself. She knew it was wrong. But it just… hurt so much. If Steven knew about these things, if Yellow and White knew, stars, if she’d really done it…

 

Everything happens for a reason. She supposed, if Pink had never started the war, never won, never fell in love with these silly humans, then the child in her care would never have come to save her, to save them. And she would stay miserable, Homeworld would stay miserable. She didn’t want that.

 

The breeze met its demise finally, in the end. No whispers, no howling, no whistles. Only the quiet, pattern-like washing of the waves over the glowing sand. Everything had to meet an end. Even their precious Universe… even their precious Steven.

 

But… that wouldn’t happen for a long time yet. A long time for him, a fleeting moment for the Diamond. But she would cherish it for as long as it stayed. It was a gift, if only temporary, and at no point would she waste it. Waste him.

 

Her radiating aura dissipated. Glancing down lovingly at the child asleep on her lap, she began to remember all that he’d done for her so far. Freed Homeworld, given her chance after chance, given her kindness, comfort, respect, love. He saved everyone. It did her so much good to know that she had a place in his life, after everything she had done. She knows she doesn’t deserve any of it. But she’s damned glad she has it.

 

She wouldn’t let go of him. She wouldn’t fail him ever again. Blue knew Steven would want her to continue on after he claimed his place among the stars. It would be hard, and heart breaking. But she’d do it for him. And she wouldn’t be alone. Her fellow Diamonds would all be there to help her, help each other. And, perhaps, Steven’s Crystal Gem family would to. Perhaps they could make amends with each other after eons. Proper amends. She would like that.

 

The glimmering moon now began to say goodbye, and out on the horizon peeked the sun and its radiant warmth. As the light shifted, the child she held began to stir from his slumber. And she smiled.

 

There would be a time for goodbyes, but for now, in this moment, they had no place.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, my Soundcloud is Meelakat. If I'm quite honest, my tracks will never compare to CursedSnake's. It's what I wish to accomplish, but until I get FL studios I have absolutely no chance. Idk. Check it out anyways.
> 
> Idk lowkey I feel like this fic was all over the place. Random ass ideas got thrown in in random places. Whoops. I guess that's just how my brain works when it write to song.


End file.
